


Suivre

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, F/M, Français | French, French Revolution, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic drabble meme: French Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suivre

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the (possibly bad) French dialogue. Originally posted on my Tumblr 9/13/12.

“ _Il est impossible de te suivre, tu vas trop vite_ 1,” Clint called, trying to keep up with his traveling companion.

“ _Dépêche-toi_ 2,” Natasha barked at him over her shoulder. 

Clint rankled a little at her casual address, but he supposed she had every right to use such an informal tone with him now. Everything that had marked him as one of the _noblesse_ was now ash that blew across the Anjou countryside. The wound he had received during their escape made it difficult to properly move, but he caught up to her. Natasha’s pale face was covered in scratches and soot - her own souvenirs from the fire. Without horses or a carriage, it was slow going, but Natasha seemed to know where they were going. Clint wondered why she had saved his life, but kept quiet and followed her lead.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 \- It’s impossible to keep up with you, you’re going too fast.
> 
> 2 \- Hurry up.


End file.
